


The Importance of Context

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s colourful language continues to confuse the Angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Context

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Dean is used to colourful language so he doesn’t think much of them when they escape his lips. It’s just another one of his _well, fuck you._ The hunter boards the Impala and slams the door shut. He gets halfway down the street before he hits the break.

 

“Jesus, Cas!”

 

The Angel ignores him and frowns, “I don’t get it.”

 

Dean sighs, “Don’t tell me you’re still—”

 

“I meant you, _Dean_ ,” Castiel shakes his head. Dean raises a brow and waits. The Angel’s brows knit themselves before he continues, “I mean… why do you threaten people with a good time?”

 

_Fin._


End file.
